finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Auto-Regen
.]] '''Auto Regen' , also known as Auto-Regen, Regenerator or Regenerate, is an ability that provides a constant Regen status during battles. This effect cannot be dispelled. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Auto Regen is granted to any character equipped with the Protect Ring. Final Fantasy VI The Angel Ring grants Auto-Regen to the wearer. A side effect of having Auto-Regen is that the wearer becomes immune to Sap. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack gains Auto Regen from Fairy Ring (reward for completing mission 7-6-2) and Genji Armor (reward for unlocking every DMW scene to 100%). Final Fantasy IX Auto-Regen can be learned by all characters. It is learned from the Golem's Flute, Golden Hairpin, Carabini Mail, Brave Suit, Light Robe, Glutton's Robe, Angel Earrings, and Maiden Prayer and takes ten Magic Stones to equip. The AP costs are as follows: 25 AP for Zidane and Freya, 30 AP for Vivi and Quina, 35 AP for Dagger, Eiko and Amarant and 75 AP for Steiner. Auto-Regen is especially useful in ''Final Fantasy IX, because it heals even during attack animations, such as eidolon summon animations. ''Final Fantasy X Auto-Regen can be customized into armor by using 80 Healing Spring items. It keeps a permanent Regen status on the character with the equipped armor. The status cannot be removed by Dispel. Final Fantasy X-2 Auto Regen is an ability learned by the Berserker dressphere for 80AP. The Recovery Bracer accessory also has this effect. Recovery Bracer is dropped by Yojimbo. Final Fantasy XI Auto Regen Auto Regen is a job trait that restores 1 HP per tick. * Obtained: ** White Mage 25 ** Carbuncle 25 ** Light Spirit 25 * Obtainable: ** Blue Mage 16 *** Blue Mages can obtain this job trait by setting both Sheep Song and Healing Breeze. Auto Regen II Auto Regen II is a job trait that restores 2 HP per tick. * Obtained: ** White Mage 76 Auto Regen is also granted by certain gear. Auto Regen gained from gear stacks on top of itself and on top of the job trait, granting more HP restoration per tick. Final Fantasy XII A constant Regen effect can be obtained through equipping the Ring of Renewal or the Renewing Morion. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Penelo can gain Auto Regen from the Protective Armlet that bestows Regen to her team. Protective Armlet can be bought from the shop at the start of Chapter 5, or obtained by completing mission 4-4. Final Fantasy Tactics The Chaos Blade Knight Sword gives Auto Regen to its user, as does the accessory Chantage. Regenerate is a reaction ability the White Mage class learns for 400 JP. Whenever a unit suffers an HP damage from an attack, the unit will automatically cast Regen on themselves. Unlike Auto Regen, the Regen status received from Regenerate is not permanent and can be dispelled. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Auto Regen is available to Hunters, Gadgeteers, and Snipers as a reaction ability. It grants the unit the Regen status upon being hit, and can be learned for 300 AP through the Gaia Gear. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Regenerate is available to Hunters, Tinkers, and Snipers as a reaction ability. It has the same effects as ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's Auto Regen. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Reaction Abilities Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities